Berlin
Berlin = Berlin is the capital city of Germany. Berlin saw the rise of the Nazi empire during the second World War. During this time Andre Toulon lived there with his wife Elsa Toulon and since they both disagreed with the Nazi movement they would put on shows that would poke fun at Adolf Hitler. Four of Toulon's friends were all murdered by the Nazis, Hans Seiderman was one of them, a jolly bookkeeper who was shot for taking his jokes too far, another Herman Strauss a truck driver with a good heart who was executed for smuggling food to the Jewish ghettos. Toulon put the souls of his friends into new bodies, four puppets he built with secret weapons, Jester, Pinhead, Six-Shooter and Tunneler. When Lt. Eric Stein saw one of Toulon's shows that mocked his leader he got very angry and spied on Toulon, when he found out his puppets were alive he had Major Kraus arrest him and kill his wife. Dr. Hess a Nazi butcher was the leader of the Deathcorp Project which was an experiment to revive fallen soldiers, and put them back into the battlefield, Kraus needed Toulon's secret to help them advance further. A young boy called Peter Hertz also lived in Berlin with his mother and father. He was a fan of Toulon's puppet show. His mother was arrested for being Polish as the Nazis claimed she was a spy, and so it forced Peter and his father into hiding. When Toulon escaped the Nazis and started to use his puppets to kill the ones responsible for his wife's death, he met Peter and his father and they hid together. Peter's father turned Toulon in for exchange of freedom for this wife. Toulon killed Kraus, slowly and painfully at the Gestapo Headquarters and he and Peter escaped Berlin to never return again. When Toulon arrived at Bodega Bay Inn, in the United States, he had some of his supplies sent to him by a friend who still lived in Berlin, he also had one of Elsa's favorite dresses sent. Nazis traced Toulon to Bodega Bay Inn possibly because of this. Appearances *Puppet Master 2 (Mentiond) *Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master 4 (Mentioned) *Puppet Master: The Legacy (Archive footage) *Puppet Master Vs. Demonic Toys (Mentioned) *Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (Mentioned) *Puppet Master: Axis Termination *Eternity Comics *Action Lab Comics Gallery berlinphotgo1.png berlinphotgo12.png berlinphotgo123.png berlinphotgo1234.png Berrlii.jpg Berlin 1940s.jpg Berlin stuffs.jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (10).jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (9).jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (8).jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (7).jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (6).jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (5).jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (4).jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (2).jpg Berlin stuff 1941 (1).jpg Berlin stuff (2).jpg Berlin stuff (1).jpg Trivia *There was a flashback scene that took place in Berlin in the Puppet Master 2 script, but Charles Band decided to save it for the 3rd movie. *The location was filmed at the Universal Studios Backlot where films such as Frankenstein (1931) were filmed. *The original filming location for this movie was at Bucharest, Romania but the country had recently become a democracy and so the location was changed to California. |-| Toulon Residence = The [[Toulon Residence|'Toulon Residence']] is where Andre Toulon and Elsa Toulon lived in Berlin, Germany during the second World War. The house had a workshop where Toulon built Pinhead, Jester, Tunneler and Six-Shooter and bought them to life using souls of his deceased friends. The house also had a puppet theater, where he often made shows for children where he poked fun at Adolf Hitler. Peter Hertz and his father first met Toulon here when he invited them backstage to look at his puppets. When Lt. Eric Stein saw his puppet show, he was not amused that his leader was being mocked, so he spied on Toulon through a window and discovered that the puppets were alive. He informed on Toulon to Major Kraus and Kraus came to the house and arrested him and murdered his wife. Kraus stole the secret of life formula and gave it to Dr. Hess for his Deathcorp Project. Kraus ordered the Nazis to burn his theater to the ground. After killing his enemies and becoming a most wanted fugitive, Toulon returned only to get his supplies and puppets then he and Peter escaped to Switzerland, abandoning his home. Appearances *Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master: The Legacy (Archive footage) *Eternity Comics Gallery toulon home.jpg six stuff.jpg toulon bedorom.jpg toulon home problems.jpg toulon raided home.jpg toln house.jpg toulon arkee.jpg toulon play.jpg toulon homestead.jpg |-| Gestapo Headquarters = The Gestapo Headquarters is the main base for the Nazis in Berlin, Germany during the second World War.Here is where Major Kraus and General Mueller plan to kill and arrest people who are a traitor to the Nazis. This is also where they plan the Deathcorp Project with Dr. Hess. Hertz came to this building to request freedom for his wife in exchange for showing him where the fugitive Andre Toulon is hiding. Toulon and his puppets break into the headquarters to torture Kraus and turn him into a living marionette, before dropping him onto an battleaxe and killing him. Appearances *Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master: The Legacy (Archive footage) *Eternity Comics Gallery 8a863ab9bb774e4699d37c740ad09230.png|Interior NaziHQ.png|Pinhead spies on the Nazis at their Headquaters HeadQuaters.png|As seen in the Eternity Comics |-| Ruins = The Ruins were a bombed-out building, most likely an old factory that was destroyed in Berlin, Germany during the second World War. After the death of his wife Elsa and being arrested by the Nazis, Andre Toulon with the help of his puppets kill the soldiers who are holding him prisoner and escape to the ruins. Toulon hides in the building and plans his revenge with the puppets on all the Nazis who contributed to the death of his wife. Toulon is not alone in the ruins for long as Peter Hertz and his father choose it as their hiding place too when his mother is arrested for espionage. While in the ruins Toulon asks Peter to go out and bring back food for them to eat and supplies for his puppets. Toulon builds Blade, a new puppet based on Major Kraus, the one who pulled the trigger and ended his wive's life. He recycled the head of his old Mephistopheles puppet he used in his Faust shows that was originally a representation of a devil which he thinks fits Kraus's personality perfectly. On a few occasions German soldiers entered the ruins to search for Toulon, but he kept in the shadow and wasn't spotted. One day when Peter is out getting supplies for Toulon, he is found by Dr. Hess and he leads him to the ruins. Dr. Hess explains to Toulon that he is a traitor to the Nazis and doesn't want to work with them and will help him escape. Meanwhile Hertz made a deal with Kraus to free his wife in exchange for showing where Toulon is. Kraus and the puppets storm the ruins and are attacked by Toulon's puppets. Toulon manages to escape out of the backdoor while Kraus executes Hertz for not following up on his deal. Appearances *Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master: The Legacy (Archive footage) Gallery Bombed building (3).jpg Bombed building (2).jpg Bombed building (1).jpg Bombed budiling.jpg Bombed out bilding.jpg |-| Dr. Hess's Lab = Dr. Hess's Laboratory is a lab in Berlin, Germany during the second World War. The laboratory was given to Dr. Hess by the Gestapo Nazis so he could work on his Deathcorp Project, an experiment where he tries to re-animate soldiers who were killed by the Russians and send them back out to battle. This is also the place where he analyzes Andre Toulon's formula that he had stolen from him. When he captured Peter Hertz he kept him hereto talk to and find out Toulon's location. Appearances *Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master: The Legacy (Archive footage) |-| Morgue = The Morgue in a place in Berlin, Germany during the second World War. After Major Kraus killed Elsa Toulon, her corpse was taken there. Andre Toulon and two of his puppets (Jester and Pinhead) broke into to the morgue to kill the employees that worked there and take some of Elsa's blood so that he could use it to transfer her soul into Leech Woman. Appearances *Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master: The Legacy (Archive footage) |-| Pharmacy = The Pharmacy is an old abandoned medical store in Berlin, Germany during the second World War. After Major Kraus kills Andre Toulon's wife Elsa and the Nazis arrest him, he escapes with the puppets to hide in an old pharmacy. He sneaks into the Morgue with Jester and Pinhead and kill the employees, and take some of his deceased wife's blood back to the pharmacy so that he can put her soul into the body of doll he had made in her likeness. When he brings the doll to life, he feeds it medical leeches that are on shelves in the pharmacy, creating Leech Woman. As the Nazis move in closer, Toulon leaves the pharmacy to seek a new hiding place at the Ruins. Major Kraus and the other Nazis enter the pharmacy and see traces left behind by Toulon. Kraus shoots and kills all the jars of leeches as revenge for Toulon using Leech Woman to kill Lt. Eric Stein. Appearances *Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master: The Legacy (Archive footage) |-| Brothel = The Brothel was a place in Berlin, Germany during the second World War. Brothels are a place where somee people go to engage in sexual activity with a prostitute. This is where General Mueller spends most of his time, using his power to be with multiple naked woman. He is often disrupted by having to resolve bickering over a telephone among Major Kraus and Dr. Hess Appearances *Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge Category:Locations Category:Germany